If you love me,you might get hurtI can't risk that
by AnimePrincess2121
Summary: Draco and Rachel you love story quick summary: You love Harry as a friend Draco loves you
1. First Day At Hogwarts

You sighed and looked out your window, thinking about tomorrow, because, tomorrow, might change your life. Why am I different? You wonder. All your life, you lived in your own world, separated from the outside. People only accepted you for your looks. Even your parents treated you differently, yet they still love you. You were magical, but not in an ordinary way. You have powers that are unexplainable, incredibly extraordinary. Yet they you can't control them. Ever since birth, you were... abnormal. At the current time, you were 16, and you were born with brown hair, (around 5 inches down from your shoulder.) You were the average pretty-girl, (saying that as in you're beautiful. ) but your powers had given you bi-eyes. Your left side was navy blue, and your other side was just normal blue. (around baby blue but a slightly darker.) These colors were unusual even for other bi-eyes. You weren't fat, neither too skinny. You had a...normal, body.

You gazed at the stars, wondering if you will ever be truly loved. Everything you know and own was normal. Everything but you. You lived with your parents in France, England. Your parents moved here from Canada, so you weren't exactly French-speaking.  
"Rachel!" your mother called from downstairs. "Dinner!" she yelled. "Coming!" You yelled back. You got up from your spot by the window and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As you ate, no one talked. You continued eating for a while longer when your father broke the silence.  
"So, Rachel." He said. You looked up a little. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked. You look back down to your plate.  
"Yes, I am actually." you lied. Inside, it hurt. You were going to start your first year as a fifth year in Hogwarts. You've heard about the school before, but never actually went. You also knew it was a school for witches and wizards, which hurt you even more. You looked at the school for different people, and you were one of them.  
"Well, are you finished packing your things?" your mother asked.  
"Yeah, i did." you replied sadly. You and your parents continued eating and soon finished. You ran back upstairs to your room without saying a word. You sat on your bed and thought, What if no one accepts me? It worried you. You knew you couldn't go through a whole school year without anyone by your side. Then you leaned back and layed down, with your head on your pillow, looking at the white ceiling. What if I get hurt...again? you thought with anger in your heart. Then you flashed back to your old school, where you were always bullied for being different. You would always walk home all dirty and scraped, and lie do your parents saying that you tripped. Then they would always hug you and cry. You never were optimistic, and you don't plan to be any time soon. Then you got off your bed after daydreaming about all the things that could happen to you at Hogwarts and went to your bathroom. You got ready to go to bed. Then your slipped on some pj's and layed there in your bed. Thinking some more. It wasn't long till you fell asleep.

-BEEP BEEP-  
You slowly opened your eyes, your vision was still blurred. You reached out your hand to take hold of your alarm clock and found it was only 7:00 am. You stayed in bed for at least 5 more minutes staring at your ceiling again. It would be a long time until you can see it again. You slowly kicked your covers away and got up.

After you were done in the bathroom, you walked over to your closet and chose out an outfit. (I'm not one of those authors who write down exactly what you're wearing, so don't complain if it's not specific enough.) You put on some black cargos and a white tank top showing a bit of your stomach and also put on a greenish short vest. Then you grabbed your luggage and your pet, an owl named Spot, because the owl was all black and had a white dot on one of the wings. You carried both things and brought it down to the hallway.

You looked into the kitchen and saw that your parents had already made breakfast and was waiting for you. "Good morning..." you said wearily.  
"Good morning dear." your mother said.  
"Well, aren't we tired today?" your father said.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." you said with a smile. Your father smiled back at you and started eating.

On your drive to the train station, you looked outside the window and saw kids playing in the streets. You quietly sighed. You had always wanted to play with friends. You just never had the chance.

A few moments later, you reached your destination and looked out the car window. Wow. you thought. You've never really left your house a lot, seeing as everyone would just stare at you making you uncomfortable. You slowly got out of the car and grabbed your luggage and Spot. You said goodbye to your parents who hugged you for the first time since long ago. It shocked you, but you returned the hug. You started walking until your reached platform 9. It should be close to here... you thought. You looked and looked, but didn't have any luck. You had to hurry or you would miss the train. Just then, something caught your eye. You turned and saw something you couldn't believe. People were running into the wall and disappearing. You walked over and slowly reached your hand in. You felt a slight tingle as your hand disappeared into the wall. You were fascinated. "Are you going, or not?" you heard as a voice behind you asked rudely. You turned around and saw a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. You simply glared at him and saw his face relax. You wonder why. He looked around your age, and you ignored him. Then you pushed your luggage through the wall as you closed your eyes and appeared back on the other side. You saw a huge black train with Hogwarts Express written on it. You were in the right place. Just then, you felt a bump behind you as you were standing in amazement. "Watch it." you heard the same voice say again. You turned around once more and found the same blue eyes staring back at you. You watched as he continued walking to the door of the train. You glared at him once more a little irritated. Then you made your way inside the train. You kept walking until you found an empty compartment. You didn't want to socialize with anyone so soon. You walked in and closed the door behind you. You started to put your luggage in the top shelves. When you finished putting everything in, you closed the door of the shelf so your luggage wouldn't squash you. You then plopped yourself down in a spot by the window. You looked outside and and raised your hand as you rested your head in it. You then heard shuffling outside the door. As it grew louder and louder, you can tell someone was walking in the hallway. As it grew louder, you looked at the window on the compartment door and saw the same blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy turned his head and glanced quickly at you but continued walking. You felt lonely, but it was a common feeling for you. You watched as the trees passed by only to reveal a giant castle far away. That must be Hogwarts. You thought. You were still tired from this morning, and you started to drift off into a nap.

-Knock knock knock- You woke and looked around with only half-open eyes, and saw the blonde boy knocking on the compartment door. Once he saw that you woke up, he walked to the front of the train to the door. You rubbed your eyes, and yawned. Then you got up and started to make your way to the door too. (the luggage gets sent there I guess.) When you stepped off the train, you looked in awe in the castle that stood before you. Then you spotted a rather large person. You heard someone in the front call him by the name Hagrid. You tried to look at who was in the front and saw the famous Harry Potter. Whoa...that's...Harry Potter? You wondered. You realize that he was also around the same age as you too. You looked around the crowd and saw the blonde boy again. You saw he was staring at you but quickly looked away when you saw. You payed no attention to that fact and followed the crowd.

Draco's' POV (it's kinda obvious it's him. o-o)  
Why am I staring at her? you ask yourself. You see her look around and spot you looking at her. You quickly turn and look somewhere else hoping she didn't see. For some reason, you couldn't stop thinking about her. There was something about her that just makes you feel warm inside, which was a feeling you hardly ever get. Then you move with the crowd as everybody followed that big oaf. You scoff in disgust seeing that he'd still at Hogwarts. Even soon, after a while, your eyes just led themselves back to her. You didn't know why, but you couldn't stop thinking about her.

Rachel's POV  
We all entered the castle through the castle's giant doors, and was greeted by an old woman. She had a tipped over hat and was wearing a large robe.  
"Welcome students of hogwarts." she said. "For all the students who are already in houses, take a seat in your house when we enter. For all the newcomers, follow me to be sorted into your houses." she said. Houses? I thought. Then we began to walk inside...


	2. Really Wierd

As the crowd walked through the doors of the castle, the old lady stopped us. "Beyond this door, are the four houses? All new students are to follow me to the front of the Great Hall to be sorted." she said. "Before I forget," she continued. "My name is Professor McGonagall for all you new students." she finished.

We all entered the Great Hall and you looked in amazement once again. There were 4 long tables, those must be the houses you thought, and in the front of the room, was a long table where all the professors sat, and in the middle, was a old man with a long white beard. That must be the headmaster. You thought again. You saw that some students separated from the group and sat at different tables. You followed the remaining crowd and walked to the front of the room. There, you saw a stool and Professor McGonagall holding an old black hat. "When I call out your name, you are to come up and sit to be sorted." she said. Professor McGonagall had called out several names and placed the hat on their head. To your surprise, the hat begun talking and sorted the students to their houses, followed by cheering of the tables, but you blanked out from boredom and because you were still tired from your nap on the train. Just then, something woke you up from your daydreaming. "Rachel Sage." Professor McGonagall called out. (Your last name was Sage, from your father, sorry I didn't mention it earlier. ") You hesitated for a moment, but slowly made your way to the front and slowly sat down. The room went silent. Then you saw some people whispering. I knew it, I didn't belong here either. You thought with sadness. Just then the hat was placed on your head and it began talking. "Hmm.," the hat begun. "Tough one, this is. You have courage, determination, yet you are confused with your life...what's this? Dark thoughts? No, it's not that strong. Yet you aren't the happiest person either. Gryffindor or Slytherin?" the hat said. You looked around the tables and saw Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Gryffindor table had Harry Potter in it. Wow you thought. Then you looked at the Slytherin table, not exactly the same. You saw the same blonde boy looking at you as the hat continued talking again.

Draco's POV  
You looked up at the girl as you heard her name being called. "Rachel Sage." McGonnagal called out. Rachel... you thought. The hat talked on a little while, you weren't really paying attention to that part, but snapped back in when you heard, and "Griffindor or Slytherin" the hat said. You had your hopes raised that she might get in Sytherin, but your hopes were shattered when the hat said...

Rachel's POV  
"It better be...Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindor table started cheering and clapping as you made your way down the stairs to the table. To be honest, you didn't really care which house you were put in, it would just be another year repeating itself, torturing you every day. Almost all the boys scooted over for a seat for you. You scoffed in your mind and went to an empty spot where no one was too close either; you didn't pay attention to who was in front or beside you anyway.

After all the new students were sorted into their houses, the headmaster stood up and announced "Let the feast, begin!" he shouted. A second later, food appeared on the tables and everyone started to dig in. You remained quiet as you ate. Just then you heard someone talking to you. "Excuse me, are you Rachel?" the voice said. It sounded like a girls voice. You looked up and saw a girl with bushy brown hair sitting across from you. "Um...yeah." you replied quietly.  
"I knew it was you! I saw you get sorted in our house but i didn't get a good look at you, but apart from that, I also some of the girls have a jealous face." she said with a small laugh.  
"Oh!" you said blushing a little.  
"Uh...who are you referring to as 'our'?" you asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Ron." she said as she nudged a boy beside her. He was stuffing his face with food and almost choked when she elbowed him. "Hermione!" he yelled.  
"Ronald! Don't be rude and greet Rachel." Hermione said firmly. Just then, Ron looked at you and stopped eating for a minute. "Oh, um...hi..." he said quietly. "It's, uh...nice to meet you." you said. You haven't actually talked to anyone your age before like this, and you weren't really good at socializing. "And this is Harry." Hermione said. "Hello." you heard someone say beside me. It shocked you at first, but you looked over and saw the none other, Harry Potter. "Oh wow...pleasure to meet you.," you said quietly. "The pleasure's all mine." He said with a smile.  
"So Rachel, tell us a bit about yourself." Hermione said while reaching for something to eat. "There's really nothing interesting about me though..." you said a little sad.  
"Oh come on." Hermione said with a smile.  
"Weell..." you started. Then you remembered about your powers. "Can I trust you guys with a secret?" you asked a bit scared. "Of course." Harry said. Then all 3 of them leaned in a bit to listen. "I'm not like the rest of the girls in Hogwarts." you started. "I was born different. I have powers." you said. "What do you mean by...powers?" Ron asked. "I'm not sure myself, but I do know the powers aren't for good. They can hurt people, and so I lived my life in fear." you said sadly. "I didn't have anyone as my friends and I never met my family, except for my parents, but they don't love me the same way other parents love their children." you continued. "I guess it must hurt more knowing that then not to have parents at all." Harry said. You looked up at him.  
"What do you mean?" you asked.  
"My story is different, as a baby, Voldemort killed my parents and left me this scar." he said while touching his forehead. "I'm so sorry..." you said sadly. "No, it's ok, I get that a lot. And apparently, everyone feels sorry for me." Harry said a bit sad. "Everyone but the Slytherins." Hermione said with disgust in her voice. "Especially that Malfoy." Ron said. "Who's Malfoy?" you ask. Then Ron turns around and scans the Slytherin table. "There." He said while pointing to the same blonde boy. "THAT'S Malfoy?" you ask. "Draco Malfoy, and yeah." Hermione said.  
"You sound surprised Rachel, did you talk to him?" Hermione asked.  
"No, he only shoved me a couple of times at the train station rudely." you reply sarcastically. Harry laughed a bit. "We should continue eating or else we'd have to go to sleep with an empty stomach." Hermione said. You nodded in agreement. "Looks like Ron had already started." Harry said with a small laugh.  
"Oh be quiet!" Ron yelled back playfully.


	3. The Attack

After the feast, the tables all exited with an older student in front of them. Just then an older Gryffindor came to the front of the table and told everyone to follow him to the Gryffindor tower. Everyone exited through the door with you, Harry, Hermione, and Ron trailing at the back of the group. You didn't really pay attention to where you were walking, but as soon as the prefect (the older Gryffindor leading the group) opened some doors to a giant tower, you looked in amazement. It went up so high; it looked like it never ended. Then you heard some clashing sounds of cement. You saw the stairs were moving. Whoa, isn't that a bit dangerous? You ask yourself. "Everyone, listen up! This is for your own safety. You better be careful when attending classes, the stairs like to move and we don't want you to be falling off." he said. Then the prefect began leading the Gryffindors up the stairs. As you walked up the stairs, to your surprise, you heard the portraits greeting you. "Hello there! Welcome to Hogwarts!" said an old man from one of the portraits. "Hello..." you replied a bit creeped out. As everyone ascended the stairs, you soon reached the third floor. "Gryffindors! You are never to enter the third floor, anyone caught trying to get in will be punished.," he said. As you passed by the door, you felt a cold whoosh of air. It sent shivers up your spine. As you made your way to the stairs leading from the third floor to the fourth floor, you felt it move. You had one foot on the first step, but lost balance when the stairs began to move away. Everyone held on tight to the railings when the stairs moved. You fell over, but were quick and held onto the third floor's platform. You were dangling from the platform and you looked down. It was a long way down even though it was the third floor. As the stairs connected to the other platform, you looked back at everyone who was watching you. "Hang on Rachel!" Hermione yelled. The prefect was about to pull out his wand to help you, but it was too late. The stairs started to move back and made him lose balance. Everyone grabbed the railings once again as you watched in fear. You watched in fear as death came closer to you. The stairs were about to crush you into the wall. You squeezed your eyes together as you heard the scraping of the stairs on the platform. It had reached the third floor again, and was not about to kill you. In fear, you let go. You began to fall as you heard Harry, Ron and Hermione call your name. "Rachel! No!!" they screamed. You saw the floor come close and closer to you. You didn't scream, you only put your hands in front of your face and waited for death. Why me? you started to wonder. I never had friends, yet...when I do...I always have to be separated from what I want most. You thought sadly. Just when the floor was about a few inches close to your face, you squeezed your eyes shut. Just then, you felt a whoosh of air and a jolt. Your hair fell to your face and you opened your eyes. The floor was right in front of you, yet you can't feel a part of you touching it. You look at your body; you were hovering above the ground. You turn around to see everyone looking down at you. Then whispering and gasps broke out. The prefect made his way down the stairs with everyone following. Ron, Harry, and Hermione rushed to the front of the crowd, pushing everyone out of their way. You put your hands on the floor slowly, then your knees. When you weren't hovering anymore, you felt gravity come back to you. You were still on your hands and knees, but you slowly got up. Just as the prefect got to the ground floor with everyone trailing behind, you saw your new friends burst threw the crowd. "Rachel! Are you alright!" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I think I am..." you said while looking for any injuries. Just when Harry and Ron made their way to you, you felt a sudden crack of pain in your heart. You put your hand on your chest, clutching the spot where your heart is, and fell to the ground on knees and hand. "Rachel? Rachel!!" your heard Hermione scream. You groaned in pain as the Hermione held bent down to see what was happening. You felt as if someone was pulling out your heart, you couldn't breath properly, you were gasping, desperately fighting for air. You can feel the beating of your heart; every pulse went faster as it hurt more and more. As Harry and Ron rushed in front of you, you then felt another throb of pain in your heart, causing you to collapse. You felt your body turn numb, but the pain was still there. You couldn't fight it. You fell forward, and landed on something soft. It felt like a someone. Then your eyelids closed themselves as you drifted off to sleep from the pain.

Am I dead? you wonder. Everything around you was pitch-black, then your felt as if you were being carried. You slowly opened your eyes and saw the prefect carrying you and running. The pain was still there in your heart, but it didn't hurt as much. You groaned from the slight pain. The prefect looked down and saw you woke. "Rachel? Are you alright?" He said. He set you down on the floor gently. You were now sitting there; you put your hand on your chest and felt your heartbeat. It returned back to normal. The pain was now gone. You looked around you and saw all the Gryffindors. "What happened?" you ask weakly. "You fell from the stairs," Harry began. "But you were hovering above the ground." Ron interrupted. You look at Ron in disbelief. "I what?" you ask scared. "You seemed like you were in terrible pain afterwards, then you fainted." Hermione finished. You look at Hermione in shock and disbelief. Then it came back to you. Your mind flashed back through the near-death experience, you falling from the third floor. "Are you sure you're all right?" the prefect asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." you reply weakly. "You should get some rest Rachel, you sound really tired." Ron said. "Yeah, I should." you said. With that, everyone continued their way to the top of the staircase, and finally reached the top. You all entered through a hallway and came upon a portrait with a fat lady. "Password?" she said. "Everyone pay attention!" the prefect said and waited for everyone to hush down. "The password is Caput Draconis." (that was actually from the book philosopher's stone. xD) The fat lady's portrait flung open revealing a room inside. We all entered and saw a large room with red walls with gold line designs. There was a fireplace and a couch in front of it. There was shelf that had trophies in it belonging to Gryffindors. The prefect went into the middle of the room and said, "Girls go that way," he said while pointing to the left side of the room which had a door. "And boys go that way." he said while pointing to the right side of the room with another door. "You are to unpack your things and settle in, it will be lights out soon, so don't make too much noise." he said. You and Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and went up to the girls' dormitory. You looked for your bed and saw your suitcases on one of them. It was beside Hermione's bed. You felt relieved. You would be close to your new friend. Everyone unpacked their stuff and got ready for bed. You said goodnight to Hermione as you climbed in bed. "Goodnight." she replied. You yawned and lied there in bed as the lights went out. You stared at the ceiling, like you always do before you sleep, but somehow, it reminded you of your home. No… This, you thought. Is my new home? You thought with happiness. You closed your eyes and smiled, but something horrible came back to your mind. Your mind went back to what happened not long ago. Your smile faded away as you put you hand on your heart. You wonder if it was your powers that saved you, or was it something else? You're not sure, but you are determined to find out. You tried to stop thinking about it, but it kept coming back to your mind. Not soon, you fell asleep hoping not to have nightmares.


	4. Harry your Date

The next morning, you woke up to Hermione slapping her pillow on you again and again. "Wake up, Rachel!" she yelled.  
"Hermione!" you groaned.  
"Get up Rachel!" she yelled.  
"Hermione, we don't even have class today!" you yelled back. (In my stories, i don't like class being on the day right after everyone goes to school. ) "That doesn't matter!" she yelled back.  
"Let me sleep!" you yelled, but before she could hit you again, you quickly grabbed your pillow and hit her back. Hermione yelled in shock and started laughing with you. You two started a pillow fight when she hit you back. You ran down the stairs to the common room and burst through the doors. You shocked Harry and Ron who were sitting on the couch, probably who was waiting for you and Hermione to come. You were still laughing and out of breath, then you heard Hermione running down the stairs. You giggled and ran toward the couch. You jumped over it and ducked down. You were still giggling a little and you motioned to Harry and Ron with a finger on your lips, telling them to not say anything.  
"Where'd Rachel go?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  
"We don't know, we didn't see her." Harry said trying his best to hide a smile. Hermione looked at his suspiciously, and said, "Come on, spill it." she said with a laugh.  
"What are you talkin about?" Ron asked.  
"Where's Rachel?" Hermione asked.  
"We already said we don't know." Harry said.  
"Riiiiggghht." Hermione said slowly. You heard footsteps growing louder slowly. You put your pillow to your mouth to silence your giggles. Just as the footsteps stopped, you jumped up and ran around Hermione and ran up the stairs again.  
"Rachel!" you heard her yell.  
"You can't catch me!" you said singsong.  
"Oh yes I will!" she yelled back.  
"Prove it!" you yell back. You turned around and saw her take out her wand, but you were too slow. "Wingardium Leviosa." she said with a evil smile.  
"Whoa...whoa...WHOA!" you yell as you started to float in the air.  
"Point taken! Put me down! Put me DOWN!" you yell back. She slowly lowered her wand as you were put safetly on the ground again.  
"Give up?" she asked.  
"Fine..." you said. You went upstairs, did your morning routine, and got changed. You put on a black short sleeve, (i 3 black. ) and some random green cargos. (I gots no style. ;;) you ran back downstairs to see everyone waiting for you.

--skip ahead to dinner cuz nothing interesting happens xD--

As everyone settled down, the headmaster (I don't know how to fit this in the story, so i'll just tell you now the headmaster's name is Dumbledore.) stood up to make an announcement. "May i have your attention please?" he said loudly, just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"I would like to tell everyone of a special event coming up." he continued.  
"A yule ball will be held next weekend, so we will be going to Hogsmeade on Thursday to shop for your needs." he finished. (The day was Tuesday. ) "Thank you, now, everyone, dig in!" he yelled out. Just then, food appeared on the tables magically once again, and the first one to grab all the food, was Ron. (Me: xD xD)  
"You really ought to slow down." you said to Ron with a small giggle. He was already stuffing his face with everything he could reach.  
"You could choke you know." you said.  
"Bu-ith-dut-tho-elicis!" he said with a mouthful. (Translation: But it's just so delicious! xD)  
"Ron! Where are your manners?" Hermione scolded him.  
"Orry." he said still with a mouthful. you giggle a little at this, it was like he only knew how to chew, but would never swallow.  
"So Rachel, who are you going with to the Yule ball?" Harry asked suddenly changing the topic.  
"Me? I'm not sure yet, i haven't found anyone who likes me, or i like them." you reply blushing slightly.  
"Well, if you'd like, may i accompany you?" he asked. This surprised you, Harry Potter is asking me to a dance? you thought shocked a bit.  
"Well, you are my friend, it won't do any harm. So I guess it's a yes." you said with a smile on your face.  
"How about you Hermione?" you ask. She looks up at you with surprise.  
"Who are you going with?" you ask smiling deviously now. She blushed a tad bit.  
"I'm not so sure myself." she said still blushing.  
"If it's not too much trouble," Ron said after he finally swallowed.  
"I would...like to...take you." he said hesitantly.  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure, I mean you're my friend and all." he said with a little blush. Aww... you thought smiling in your thoughts, but even so, a smile crept across your face.  
"Then it's settled, we're going with each other." you said happily. You all just looked at each other and smiled. Then you resumed eating.

"What's this?" you said to Hermione. You had finished dinner and had went back up to the Gryffindor girls dormitary. You saw by your window, was Spots. Spots was carrying some stuff for you. You quickly took it off seeing how it looked heavy.  
"Ohh, you poor thing, youhad to carry this all the way to me?" you said to Spots.  
"Don't worry, the owls are actually stronger then you think." Hermione said.  
"Well, what did you get?" she asked. You saw a long wrapped package with a letter taped on it. You opened up the letter and read it. It was from your parents. Whoa, they actually sent me something? you thought. You read the letter, and it said--

Dear Rachel,  
We were just passing by Hogsmeade to look for some things to prove useful to you at school. That's when we found this for you. Hope you like it.

Love,  
Mom and Dad.

You put down the letter and opened up the package. Your parents bought you a broom. Whoa, this must have costed a fortune! you thought. It wasn't the newest model of broom, it was an old one, but it still worked jsut as well. It was made of normal wood, no paint or anything, just like an original broom for witches and wizards.  
"Oh wow..." Hermione said as she looked over your shoulder.  
"This was unexpected." you said as you inspected the broom.  
"Yeah well, be grateful." Hermione said as she stood up to go down to the common room. You pet Spots and said thanks to him, as you grabbed some paper, your quill (sp?) and your ink and you ran downstairs to the common room too. You sat down at the desk and started writing your return thank you letter to your parents.

It didn't take long for you to finish it, then you rolled it up, and put it on Spot's leg. Spots then flew off. You stare out the window and looked at the moon. you turned around and saw your new broom. You just got an idea. A devious smile crept across your face as you took off your robe, leaving you in your normal clothes you were wearing, and you grabbed you broom. You stepped up onto the window and looked back at the door. You listened quietly and didn't hear anything. Good, now Hermione can't stop me. you said laughing a little. You put your broom in between your legs and started off jerkily. You were bouncing up and down on your broom, as you tried your best to learn how to control your broom. You held on tightly as you started to float smoothly. You weren't moving anywhere, you were just staying up in the air, floating. You moved your broom forward a little, and started going at a slow pace. You looked around you, and saw how high up you were. (You came out of the Gryffindor towers window, what'd you think?) You weren't afriad of heights, but you still felt a bit uneasy from the incident with the stairs. Maybe next time. you thought. You flew back to the window and jumped back in.


	5. Hogsmeade

(Let's just skip ahead to Thursday where you all go to Hogsmeade, yippedoodee. )

As everyone boarded the carriages to go to Hogsmeade, you went on the carraiges, as usual, with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Everyone got off the carriages and started walking into stores. You told Hermione that you would go somewhere else to check out the stores. You walked away and went into a jewelry store. As you were about to walk in, you saw Draco walking out. Why was he in there? you wonder out loud. He didn't seem like the type of person buying diamonds, even for someone. You changed your mind and went elsewhere. You were just browsing the stores (window-shopping xD) when you caught a glimpse of something familiar. You saw a replica of your broom and smiled. You looked into the store and saw Draco, again. (me: o-o) This time, he looked at you for a while, and smiled. Whoa, did he just smile? you thought surprised. You had heard rumors about him throughout the school, he was known as 'The Prince of Slytherin' also known to be scary to first years and such. (Me: because he's a meanie! :O I'm just kidding...) you looked back and smiled in return. Then you heard someone calling your name,  
"Hey, Rachel!"  
you turned around and saw Ron calling you and motioning you come over to him. He was standing with Harry and Hermione. You look back through the window and waved a slight goodbye to Draco. You quickly caught up to the trio, who were waiting impatiently.  
"Let's go!" Hermione said.  
"Go where?" you ask.  
"We need clothes for the ball, don't we?" Harry answered. You had totally forgotten about that.  
"I forgot about that." you admit.  
"You are so hopeless." Hermione said with a smile. As you all walked into a formal wear store, you saw most of the students were there too. You looked around and saw beautiful dresses. Somewhere else you saw tuxedos. Then you heard Hermione squeal. You turned around to see her holding up a beautiful dress. (You can choose what color the dress is, but I get to choose the designs! Ha! )  
"Rachel, you have GOT, to try this on." Hermione squealed.  
"Do I have to?" you whined. You hated shopping, especially when you have to shop for things you don't like. (I personally hate shopping too. ")  
"Of course you do! This will look so pretty on you!" she squealed again.  
"Fine..." you replied in defeat. Ron and Harry went off to look at the tuxedos, so Hermione was the only one waiting for you. You walked into the change room and changed. The dress was purple,(it was a bit tighter at the top, so it shows off your curves, then it falls down in layers going down in swirls around the bottom part of the dress. The ends of the layers were curly, which only made it more pretty. The top part had Star line designs on it, which made it only MORE pretty. They're no straps and goes under your arms and form a kind of swimsuit kind of back. (So it looks like the back has a hole in it, showing part of your back. I don't like it when it shows too much of the body. -. -") The dress also had white silky gloves that reached up to your elbows. You look at yourself in the mirror and think, Whoa, I'm...I'm...hot. You slowly opened the door, only to find that Harry and Ron were beside Hermione. I must have took long in there for them to be finished already. you thought. you opened the changing room door and Hermione gasped with a smile spread across your face.  
"What?" you ask bluntly.  
"Do i have something on wrong?" you asked as you looked around at yourself.  
"No! You just look sp pretty in that dress!" she exclaimed.  
"Well, thanks." you said smiling. Then you look over at the boys.  
"Well, what do you guys think?" you asked them. They didn't reply for a second.   
"Wow." they managed to blurt out. You look at them and giggled a little. Then Hermione lightly hit them on their heads to stop them from staring.  
"Hey!" they said in unison. These only made you giggle a little more.  
"So I'm guessing that's a 'wow, you look pretty'?" you asked them.  
"No duh!" Ron said out loud. Hermione and you started laughing a bit. Then you went back in the change room and changed back. 

Draco's POV  
As you walked by some stores, something caught your eye. You peeked into the store and saw it was all formal wear. Then you saw Rachel. She was in a beautiful dress. Wow, she's so beautiful. you thought. You only caught a glimpse of her; you didn't just stand there and stare. (Me: o-o i would laugh so hard if you did Draco. XD) Now you couldn't wait until the Yule ball. You plan on asking her, but first you need to find out if she's already with anybody, or you'll be stuck there standing in front of her speechless and embarrassed. You continued walking and browsing the stores.

Rachel's POV  
You look at the price tag, and you a smile slowly crept across your face once again. You could afford it, and you were bursting with joy.  
"Rachel?" you suddenly heard a voice said. You snapped out of your little daydream of joyness and looked around to see Hermione.  
"We should go pay for our clothes now." she said.  
"Wait, what about you? You need a dress don't you?" you ask her.  
"I was smart and came with a formal dress to school. It's back at Hogwarts.," she said with a smile.  
"Oh...but you gotta promise me something then." you said.  
"What?" she asked cautiously. (sp? o-o)  
"I get to be the first one to see you in it." you said with another devious smile. She chuckled a little.  
"Fine." she replied. You went and paid for your new dress, and you all left the store.  
"Hey, wait a minute!" you said suddenly.  
"How come I didn't get to see you guys in your tuxes?" you asked the boys.  
"Uh..." they muttered.  
"Well?" you asked. You sound almost like you're threatening them.  
"You'll see them when we go to the Yule ball." Harry said reassuringly. You gave them a stare.   
"Fine." you said mockingly. You all walked on and stopped for a butterbeer. There wasn't much time left until everyone had to go back to Hogwarts. So you all went to the carraiges and waited for departure.

The four of you went back up to the Gryffindor tower. You and Hermione went up to put away your dress.  
"Can I see your dress now?" you ask her.  
"No, not yet. At the Yule ball you'll see." she said with a grin. Well that's just not fair, they got to see me in my new dress, and i can't see them in their outfits. You thought. Oh well, the time will come when they will have to show Me. Then you heard a hoot from behind you, and you turned around and saw Spots on the window.  
"Hi there Spots." you said. Spots hooted. There was a piece of paper attached to his leg. Must be from Mom and Dad. You thought. You opened the letter while petting Spots.

Dear Rachel,

No need to thank us darling, we just thought you might needed it to help with school. We also have to tell you something. Your father was working in the Ministry of Magic, (sorry i didn't mention it earlier.) and found out that he has to go work back in Canada. I will be going with him, so there won't be anyone at home during the winter break, but Mr. Malfoy has kindly offered to take you in during the break. ----You stopped reading for a moment. You looked up and closed your eyes. What, is, happening? You ask yourself. Why are my parents doing this to me? I don't even know the Malfoys that much, and now i have to live with them for 2 weeks?!? You yelled inside your head. Maybe I'm hallucinating. You tried to convince yourself. You pinched your eyes tighter together and thought, Once i open my eyes, i won't be holding this letter, and i won't have to stay with Draco during winter. You slowly opened one of your eyes and looked down. The letter was still in your hand. OH GOD! You scream in your head. You didn't have much of a choice, so you continue reading the letter, still wishing it wasn't in your hand, and you didn't have to stay with Draco during winter. (I think i repeated myself too many times. o-o)


	6. Secret Lover and The Letter from Parents

. (Just a quick head up, I'm going to tell you again how i didn't make some of the characters and their attitude and personas the same way as the movies and books, so ha. )

Now back to the letter reading--

--- Since we do not want you to stay at Hogwarts during the break, we trust he will take good care of you. We expect you to be polite toward Mr. Malfoy and his family. We hope you have a nice time at school.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

----

You read in shock. Your parents were expecting you to be polite to a total stranger, who is which the father of someone your friends despise. You put down the letter. You decide not to write back, because you don't know what to say except, -What are you, nuts?? You expect me to live with the MALFOYS??- but seing as it would only lead to trouble, you slowly walk down the stairs to the common room, looking at the floor the whole way. When you reached the common room, you saw Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting on the couch.  
"Hey, Rachel...what's wrong?" Ron asked. You look up feeling a bit sad and confused.  
"I..." you began.  
"I have to live...with Draco, during winter break." you said slowly and sadly. They were speechless. Hermione's jaw dropped along with Harry's and Ron's. you slowly walk up to them and slumped down on the couch beside Ron. You put your hands to your face and everything was silent except for the crackling fire of the fireplace.  
"You're not kidding..." Hermione said sadly. You slowly shook your head with your hands still covering your face. Hermione got up and went beside you, and gave you a small hug to comfort you.

(Sorry, i got lazy. So I'm skipping to 2 days before the Yule ball.)

You just finished all your classes for the day and went back up to the Griffindor common room. Just as you fell down on the couch exhausted, you heard a familiar hoot. You turned around and saw Spots perched on the window. You slowly got up and made your way to him. Spots was carrying a small package, it was a small jewelry box. You took it and opened it slowly. It revealed a necklace with a diamond as the center and only piece. (So basically it was just the necklace with a dangling diamond. but at least the diamond was pretty! ") You took it out of the box and inspected it. You didn't care if the diamond was real or not, but seeing how clear it was, you were guessing that it was real. You lifted it up to your face to look at it closely. Wow...is this really for me? you thought. You looked at the letter that was attached to it and you saw your name. You opened the letter and started reading.

Rachel,

You don't know who i am, but i would like to ask a question. I wanted to ask if you were going to the Yule ball with anyone. If not, i would gladly take you. Please reply.

From,

Your Secret Admirer

Whoa... you thought. This is really happening, someone actually likes me. you thought feeling a little bit happy. You were about to put the necklace on when Hermione came in. You ignored the fact that she was running towards you and put on the necklace. It's beautiful... you thought.  
"That's beautiful!" you suddenly heard. You looked up and saw Hermione right in front of you looking at your necklace.  
"Did you buy it?" she asked with a smile.  
"No, i didn't...it was from...my secret admirer." you said smiling too.  
"Oooh! Congratulations then!" she said as she hugged you. You hugged her back and said,  
"Thanks, but you know, it must be from someone wealthy. I mean, this diamond looks so real." you said while looking at your necklace. Hermione glanced at you, then the necklace. She smiled.  
"Do you think you'll like them back?" she asked smiling deviously. You were surprised at what she said, you haven't thought about that.  
"Well...maybe." you reply smiling.  
"If you don't, then make sure to introduce them to Me." she joked. You started laughing with her.  
"I'll put it on my to-do list." you joked back. She chuckled a little.   
"I'm gonna go sleep now, you coming?" she said as she started walking toward the stairs.  
"Yeah, later." you reply. With that, she smiled and went upstairs. Then you just remembered something.

When everything was quiet, you figured Hermione went to sleep. Then you summoned your broom as it slowly appeared from the stairs. As it came towards you, you grabbed it and put it in between your legs again. You took off your robe and put it on the couch. (The school uniform robe again.) Then you told Spots to go out the window. You stepped out and this time, you leaped out with a happy scream. You fell for about 2 seconds before you zoomed forward towards the lake. (The window was facing the lake.) Spots was chasing after you as you slowly learned how to turn. You soon got the hang of it and turned around to go to Spots. You laughed as excitement ran through your body. Moments later, you saw Hermione at the window.  
"Rachel?" she said still tired and in her pajamas.  
"RACHEL??" she yelled as she saw me flying with Spots.  
"RACHEL!!" she yelled once more. You didn't pay attention to her, and continued laughing and flying with Spots. You looked back for a second and saw her running somewhere. You continued playing with Spots while laughing, the two of you circling each other. As you laughed, Spots hooted back. You glanced back at the window once more and saw Hermione coming back with Harry and Ron.   
"Rachel!!!" Harry yelled out. You could tell they looked worried, and went closer.  
"What?" you said still laughing a bit as Spots came back to you.  
"What in heaven's name are you doing??" Harry blurted out.  
"Oh come on! This is my first time flying, i never thought it would be so fun!" you said now laughing again. Then something caught your eye, you peeked behind Harry and saw him holding his broom too. You smiled evilly and said,  
"Harry,"  
"What?"  
Without giving him a chance to reply, you flew in closer and grabbed his arm. You pulled him out of the window, you were still holding onto his arm, and his other hand had his broom in it.  
"Get on your broom." you, said looking down at him dangling. He didn't really have another choice, since you had already flew away from the window. He put the broom in between his legs and you leg go. He floated below you and seeing this, you made your broom point a bit higher so the bushy part would hit his head.  
"Hey!" he yelled. You giggled a little and moved forward towards Spots. Then he started chasing after you. You looked back to check the distance between you and him. He had caught up to you so fast. You got an idea. You dived down towards the lake with him still following you. Just as you were right above the surface, you pointed your broom upward again and the bushy part was breaking the surface of the water as it made splashes as it landed on Harry. You looked back and saw him spitting out the water. You laughed as you lifted up your broom to stop the splashes. He slowed down as he took off his glasses to wipe them. You turned around and went in front of him, laughing a little seeing how wet he was. You were floating in front of him now above the lake. As he took off his glasses to wipe them, you notice the color if his eyes. They looked like they were shining in the moonlight.  
"I never realize how green your eyes were.," you suddenly said. He looked up and smiled.  
"I like your eyes, too." he replied. You weren't the sort of girl who would blush that easily, and also, he was your friend.  
"No you don't, my eyes are weird." you said. (Remember you're bi-eye.)  
"I do, i like blue eyes, even if they're different shades." he said as he put his glasses back on. You looked back to see where Spots was, then you felt a cold tingling feeling come over you. You looked back at Harry as he reached his hand in the water and he splashed it on you. You gasped in surprise and started laughing. Then you kicked some water on him as he kept sweeping water on you. Soon you were both having a water fight. The both of you were splashing and sweeping and kicking water everywhere at each other until you were drenched. He flew away and you chased him. Spots was beside you, and you tried going faster to catch up with Harry. You caught him by his hand when he had let go of his broom with one of his hands to turn to see where you were. He stopped suddenly, sending your broom flying away from underneath you as you were still holding on to his hand. You were lunged forward but you still held on, hoping Harry won't let go. You were holding onto his hand as this time, you were the one dangling helplessly under him. He laughed at you when you started laughing as you looked up at him. He showed some mercy and pulled you up onto his broom. You struggled to get up, but managed to sit on it with both your legs on one side. It took you a while to notice, but you felt that he was still holding your hand.  
"Harry?" you ask looking at your hand. He followed your eyes and saw his hand still clutching yours.  
"Oh, sorry." he said blushing a little.  
"Don't worry 'bout It." you said. Your broom was already on it's way back to you, and it was soon beside Harry's broom. You smile at him as he returned it, then you slowly climbed back on your broom.  
"We should get back in." you told him, seeing as you're both drenched.  
"I guess we should." he said with a chuckle. You both made your way back to the window, only to find Hermione and Ron already gone. You both stepped through the window. You looked back out and searched for Spots, a moment later, he came back hooting. You reached out your arm as he landed on it. His claws dug deep into your skin, but it wasn't deep enough to break the surface of your skin. You turned back and saw Harry in front of you. You smile at him again, as he returned it once more.  
"You should take a shower and get some rest." he said. You nodded a little, He cares about me. You thought. You went closer to him a bit kiss him on his cheek and ran up the stairs, with Spots still clutching onto your arm, holding on.  
"Goodnight!" you yelled down to him. You didn't hear a reply, but oh well. You put Spots back in his cage, and you went to take a shower. After you changed into your pajamas, blow-dried your hair, brushed your teeth, all that, you climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling again. A smile crept across your face. Then you turned to your side and closed your eyes. I don't think I'm never going to forget this night. You thought happily as you drifted off to sleep.

(Draco's gonna come up reeeeeaaaaal soon. w you just wait! )


	7. What You Can't Do That To Me

(Just a quick head up, i'm going to tell you again how i didn't make some of the characters and their attitude and personalites the same way as the movies and books, so ha. ) 

Now back to the letter reading--

--- Since we do not want you to stay at Hogwarts during the break, we trust he will take good care of you. We expect you to be polite toward Mr. Malfoy and his family. We hope you have a nice time at school.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

----

You read in shock. Your parents were expecting you to be polite to a total stranger, who is which the father of someone your friends despise. You put down the letter. You decide not to write back, because you don't know what to say except, -What are you, nuts?? You expect me to live with the MALFOYS??- but seing as it would only lead to trouble, you slowly walk down the stairs to the common room, looking at the floor the whole way. When you reached the common room, you saw Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. "Hey, Rachel...what's wrong?" Ron asked. You look up feeling a bit sad and confused. "I..." you began.  
"I have to live...with Draco, during winter break." you said slowly and sadly. They were speechless. Hermione's jaw dropped along with Harry's and Ron's. you slowly walk up to them and slumped down on the couch beside Ron. You put your hands to your face and everything wsa silent except for the crackling fire of the fireplace. "You're not kidding..." Hermione said sadly. You slowly shook your head with your hands still covering your face. Hermione got up and went beside you, and gave you a small hug to comfort you.

(Sorry, i got lazy again. So i'm skipping to 2 days before the Yule ball.)

You just finished all your classes for the day and went back up to the Griffindor common room. Just as you fell down on the couch exhuasted, you heard a familiar hoot. You turned around and saw Spots perched on the window. You slowly got up and made your way to him. Spots was carrying a small package, it was a small jewellery box. You took it and opened it slowly. It revealed a necklace with a daimond as the centre and only piece. (So basically it was just the necklace with a dangling daimond. but at least the daimond was pretty! ") You took it out of the box and inspected it. You didn't care if the daimond was real or not, but seeing how clear it was, you were guessing that it was real. You lifted it up to your face to look at it closely. Wow...is this really for me? you thought. You looked at the letter that was attached to it and you sw your name. You opened the letter and started reading.

Rachel,

You don't know who i am, but i would like to ask a question. I wanted to ask if you were going to the Yule ball with anyone. If not, i would gladly take you. Please reply.

From,

Your Secret Admirer

Whoa... you thought. This is really happening, someone actually likes me. you thought feeling a little bit happy. You were about to put the necklace on when Hermione came in. You ignored the fact that she was running towards you and put on the necklace. It's beautiful... you thought.  
"That's beautiful!" you suddenly heard. You looked up and saw Hermione right in front of you looking at your necklace. "Did you buy it?" she asked with a smile.  
"No, i didn't...it was from...my secret admirer." you said smiling too.  
"Oooh! Congratulations then!" she said as she hugged you. You hugged her back and said,  
"Thanks, but you know, it must be from someone wealthy. I mean, this daimond looks so real." you said while looking at your necklace. Hermione glanced at you, then the necklace. She smiled.  
"Do you think you'll like them back?" she asked smiling deviously. You were surprised at what she said, you haven't thought about that. "Well...maybe." you reply smiling. "If you don't, then make sure to introduce them to me." she joked. You started laughing with her. "I'll put it on my to-do list." you joked back. She chuckled a little. "I'm gonna go sleep now, you coming?" she said as she started walking toward the stairs.  
"Yeah, later." you reply. With that, she smiled and went upstairs. Then you just remembered something.

When everything was quiet, you figured Hermione went to sleep. Then you summoned your broom as it slowly appeared from the stairs. As it came towards you, you grabbed it and put it in between your legs again. You took off your robe and put it on the couch. (The school uniform robe again.) Then you told Spots to go out the window. You stepped out and this time, you leaped out with a happy scream. You fell for about 2 seconds before you zoomed forward towards the lake. (The window was facing the lake.) Spots was chasing after you as you slowly learned how to turn. You soon got the hang of it and turned around to go to Spots. You laughed as excitement ran through your body. Moments later, you saw Hermione at the window. "Rachel?" she said still tired and in her pjs. "RACHEL??" she yelled as she saw me flying with Spots. "RACHEL!!" she yelled once more. You didn't pay attention to her, and continued laughing and flying with Spots. You looked back for a second and saw her running somewhere. You continued playing with Spots while laughing, the two of you circling each other. As you laughed, Spots hooted back. You glanced back at the window once more and saw Hermione coming back with Harry and Ron. "Rachel!!!" Harry yelled out. You could tell they looked worried, and went closer. "What?" you said still laughing a bit as Spots came back to you.  
"What in heaven's name are you doing??" Harry blurted out. "Oh come on! This is my first time flying, i never thought it would be so fun!" you said now laughing again. Then something caught your eye, you peeked behind Harry and saw him holding his broom too. You smiled evilly and said,  
"Harry," "What"  
Without giving him a chance to reply, you flew in closer and grabbed his arm. You pulled him out of the window, you were still holding onto his arm, and his other hand had his broom in it. "Get on your broom." you said looking down at him dangling. He didn't really have another choice, since you had already flew away from the window. He put the broom in between his legs and you leg go. He floated below you and seeing this, you made your broom point a bit higher so the bushy part would hit his head. "Hey!" he yelled. You giggled a little and moved forward towards Spots. Then he started chasing after you. You looked back to check the distance between you and him. He had caught up to you so fast. You got an idea. You dived down towards the lake with him still following you. Just as you were right above the surface, you pointed your broom upward again and the bushy part was breaking the surface of the water as it made splashes as it landed on Harry. You looked back and saw him spitting out the water. You laughed as you lifted up your broom to stop the splashes. He slowed down as he took off his glasses to wipe them. You turned around and went in front of him, laughing a little seeing how wet he was. You were floating in front of him now above the lake. As he took off his glasses to wipe them, you notice the color if his eyes. They looked like they were shining in the moonlight.  
"I never realise how green your eyes were." you suddenly said. He looked up and smiled. "I like your eyes, too." he replied. You weren't the sort of girl who would blush that easily, and also, he was your friend.  
"No you don't, my eyes are weird." you said. (Remember you're bi-eye)  
"I do, i like blue eyes, even if they're different shades." he said as he put his glasses back on. You looked back to see where Spots was, then you felt a cold tingling feeling come over you. You looked back at Harry as he reached his hand in the water and he splashed it on you. You gasped in surprise and started laughing. Then you kicked some water on him as he kept sweeping water on you. Soon you were both having a water fight. The both of you were splashing and sweeping and kicking water everywhere at each other until you were drenched. He flew away and you chased him. Spots was beside you, and you tried going faster to catch up with Harry. You caught him by his hand when he had let go of his broom with one of his hands to turn to see where you were. He stopped suddenly, sending your broom flying away from underneath you as you were still holding on to his hand. You were lunged forward but you still held on, hoping Harry won't let go. You were holding onto his hand as this time, you were the one dangling helplessly under him. He laughed at you when you started laughing as you looked up at him. He showed some mercy and pulled you up onto his broom. You struggled to get up, but managed to sit on it with both your legs on one side. It took you a while to notice, but you felt that he was still holding your hand. "Harry?" you ask looking at your hand. He followed your eyes and saw his hand still clutching yours.  
"Oh, sorry." he said blsushing a little. "Don't worry 'bout it." you said. Your broom was already on it's way back to you, and it was soon beside Harry's broom. You smile at him as he returned it, then you slowly climbed back on your broom. "We should get back in." you told him, seeing as you're both drenched.  
"I guess we should." he said with a chuckle. You both made your way back to the window, only to find Hermione and Ron already gone. You both stepped through the window. You looked back out and searched for Spots, a moment later, he came back hooting. You reached out your arm as he landed on it. His claws dug deep into your skin, but it wasn't deep enough to break the surface of your skin. You turned back and saw Harry in front of you. You smile at him again, as he returned it once more. "You should take a shower and get some rest." he said. You nodded a little, He cares about me. you thought. You went closer to him a bit kiss him on his cheek and ran up the stairs, with Spots still clutching onto your arm, holding on. "Goodnight!" you yelled down to him. You didn't hear a reply, but oh well. You put Spots back in his cage, and you went to take a shower. After you changed into your pjs, blow-dried your hair, brushed your teeth, all that, you climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling again. A smile crept across your face. Then you turned to your side and closed your eyes. I don't think i'm never going to forget this night. you thought happily as you drifted off to sleep.

(Draco's gonna come up reeeeeaaaaal soon. w you just wait! )


	8. Saving A Best Friend

-Harry's POV- 

--You saw her lean in forward a little and she kissed your cheek. You blanked out for a second, Whoa...what was that for? you wonder. You think about it for a while, "Goodnight!" you heard her yell. You didn't reply, still wondering. She hasn't had any friends back then, until she came to Hogwarts. Maybe she's not used to having other people watching out for her, or maybe she just feels lonely. You stand there daydreaming, but then notice how cold you were. You were still wet, and so went up to the boys dormitary.

-Draco's POV-

--"Harry! Ron!" you heard a voice yell out. You turn around and saw Granger. She was running up to Potter and Weasly in her...pjs? No matter, it didn't matter to you. Of course, until you heard the name 'Rachel'. Then you started walking towards them and slowly passed by them to eavesdrop on their conversation. "H-Harry!" Hermione said breathless.  
"Whoa, what is it?" Harry replied.  
"It's...Rachel." she said.  
"What about her?" Harry asked.  
"She--she took off out the w-window, on her broom." she said. After you heard this, you turned around again and heard the three of them running off. You went snooping around a door that leads to the outside, and went through the door. You walked along the wall of the castle, it seemed like forever, but you reached your destination. you looked up and there was the Gryffindor tower. You heard laughing off in a distance, it was Rachel. You sunk down in the shadows, hoping not to get noticed. She was on her broom, kind of wobbly. Then it seemed that she managed to take control of her broom. You saw something flying beside her, it was an owl. Just as you directed your attention to the owl, something caught your eye. When she turned around, the moonlight made something on her shimmer. She turned around again and this time you saw what it was. It was the daimond necklace you gave her.

-Rachel's POV-

--Next morning, you heard the sound of your alarm clock calling you, you groaned and looked at what time it was. You had set your alarm to go off at 7:30. You layed in bed for at least 2 more minutes, then got up and did your morning routine. (I also forgot to mention, that i hate makeup, so, if you want makeup on, just imagine it. .) You went through your clothes and put on some jeans, and a dark red shirt with black designs half-sleeve on. You put on your robe, and combed your hair. Now that you're done, you grabbed your schedule and looked at what you had for the first few periods. Two periods of Care for Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, then Transfiguration with the Slutherins...again. you thought in your mind as you read your schedule. You grabbed your books and headed downstairs. You saw the trio, and caught up to them. "Hi guys." you said a bit breathless.  
"Hey." Ron replied. You all went outside to Hagrid's hut for the first 2 periods. As you were walking there, you noticed Harry kept staring at you in the corner of his eye. You turn to look at him, and he noticed, he smiled at you. You smile back and focused on where you were walking.

When everyone reached Hagrid's hut, there was a big crowd in front of his house, but you and Hermione, Ron and Harry managed to get to the front to greet Hagrid. (Gah. I keep forgetting to put in stuff. Just wanted to tell you that you met Hagrid when you had gotten off the train, he was leading everyone and you got to know him...i guess. o.0) "Hi Hagrid!" Hermione called out. Hagrid turned around from what he was doing and waved at us. We waved back, and he turned around again and continued what he was doing. Soon, he brought out a large creature, half horse, half eagle. (BUCKBEAK!! i love that thing. xD)  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Buckbeak." Hagrid said while stroking Buckbeak's neck.  
"Buckbeak is a hippogriff, and gets offended easily, so don't go insultin' one, or it might sa well be the last thing you do." he warned. There were murmurs amongst the crowd. "Now, who wants to make friends with Buckbeak?" he asked. Nobody raised their hands. (I'm not making it following the story, so, yeah. ) You always loved animals, even if they were magical ones, so you hesitantly raised your hand. Hagrid was still scanning the crowd for a volunteer until he noticed your hand. "Ah! Rachel, what a brave young girl." He said with a smile.  
"Come on up!" he told you. You put your books down and started walking towards Hagrid and Buckbeak. "Be careful." Hermione whispered to you. You looked back at her and nodded slightly. You made your way to Buckbeak, and was a few feet awaay from him. "Now, to properly greet a hippogriff, you have to bow down to it, it's only polite." he said. You did as he said, and slowly bowed down to Buckbeak.  
"Now you see if he bows back to you, if not, then...we'll get to that later." he said. you felt a small tingling feeling crawling up your spine. What if he doesn't bow back? What if he attacks me? you thought with a hint of fear. When you raised your head a bit, you waited to see if he would bow back. Buckbeak grunted a few times, but he bowed down to you. "That's a good boy, Buckbeak." Hagrid said as he threw a ferret for Buckbeak. Once Buckbeak finished his treat, Hagrid said,  
"Now you can touch him Rachel." he told you. Wait...WHAT?? you yelled in your head. "Come on, it's ok. He won't hurt ya." he encouraged you. You walked up to Buckbeak slowly who turned around after finishing his ferret, and you looked into his eyes. You reached out a hand and watched it as it came closer to him. He moved forward a little, making you flinch a bit. "No, no. It's ok, let him come to you." Hagrid said. So you kept your hand in place, as he took a step forward and put his cheek in your hand. You coudn't help but smile a bit. After, you heard clapping coming from the audience. You kept gazing into Buckbeak's eyes, then you were interupted when you heard Hagrid say,  
"Now, what do you say? Want to ride him?" Without giving you a chance to answer, he lifted you up and put you on Buckbeak's back. Buckbeak screeched as Hagrid put you on his back. "Go boy! Go!" Hagrid yelled to Buckbeak as he slapped his bottom lightly. Buckbeak screeched once more and started to run. You held on tight to his neck and made sure not to pull out any feathers. (Or he'll make you go splat. xD) He extended his wings, and started flapping them. You squeezed your eyes shut and hugged onto his neck. Then you felt wind rushing through your hair and into your face. You slowly opened your eyes and saw everyone below you. Some of them gasped. You opened both your eyes and looked around. Buckbeak was flying over the forest, and was going around in a big circle. Everyone was watching you and Buckbeak. Then you heard a whistle from Hagrid, and Buckbeak started to descend onto the ground. As his hooves hit the ground, he started to run, and started to slow down. Everyone clapped once more, as you brushed your hair on your face off. You smiled again. Hagrid helped you off Buckbeak, and you hugged Buckbeak by the neck as a thank you. He made a sound that sounded like a whinnie and a screech softly. Maybe he was saying you're welcome. Then you walked back to your place in the crowd. Seeing you go, Hermione volunteered. "Hermione?" Hagrid asked.  
"I'm volunteering." Hermione replied.  
"Oh I see! Well, we still have time, so, come on." he said smiling. Hermione smiled back and went forward to Buckbeak. She slowly made her way in front of him, and she bowed down. Buckbeak looked at her and tilted his head. He started grunting and snorting, then he wwent back on his hind legs. He screeched as everybody started panicking. "Hermione, back away slowly!" Hagrid whispered loudly. Hermione did as she was told, and took a few steps back. Buckbeak didn't stop screeching. Hermione kept walking back but she tripped over a rock and fell backwards. Now Buckbeak went back on all four legs, and screeched at her. You took a step forward. Buckbeak wouldn't stop screeching at Hermione. Hermione stared at Buckbeak with fear, as Hagrid tried to calm Buckbeak down, but it wasn't working. Buckbeak started to charge at Hermione, and you ran towards her. "HERMIONE!" you yell out as you running as fast as you can. You felt fear in you, fear of losing something precious to you. You were about to cry, so you closed your eyes as Buckbeak was only around 2 feet away from Hermione. Hermione put her arms in front of her, and shut her eyes tight. You had your eyes closed too, but you continued running towards her. "RACHEL! DON'T!" you heard Ron yell. You ignored him and continued running. Buckbeak was awfully close to Hermione. Then you felt a sudden flash of coldness run through your body. then you heared Buckbeak screech. Now you had ran in front of Hermione, you held up your arms to your side, hoping it would stop Buckbeak from charging. you felt another cold flash in your body. You didn't want to open your eyes, you were too scared. Then tears started to form and they rolled down your cheeks. You heard Buckbeaks hooves on the ground, but they suddenly stopped. You felt his breathing on your face and you heard him screeching. You slowly opened your eyes and gasped. Buckbeak right in front of you. He was wriggling and screeching, he was floating in the air. He kept screeching and grunting, trying to wiggle free of the invisable force keeping him in the air. He tried flapoing his wings to fly away, but nothing worked. He was held in place. There were still tears on your cheeks, and you slowly put your hands down. You wipe your tears as you turn around to look at Hermione. She slowly put her arms down and looked at what was happening. She gasped when she saw. You fell to your knees and hugged her. You had stopped crying, but yet tears were still coming from your eyes. You were glad Hermione wasn't hurt. You calmed down as she hugged your back. Everything was silent except for your quiet sobbing. Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks and was amazed at what happened. You broke away from Hermione and you both stodd up. You wiped away your tears. Then you felt the same horrifying thing as before. There was another throbbing pain in your heart, you fell back down on your knees and hand once more, as you clutched the spot on your chest where the pain is. You yelled in pain as every beat of your heart, the pain grew more intense like before. You heard heavy footsteps, and saw Hagrid running towards you. Everyone else followed and started to gather around you. Before everyone came, the pain hit a limit in your body, and you passed out. Your body fell off to the side with a thud, as Buckbeak was dropped back on the ground with a following thud.

"Is she going to be alright?" you heard a familiar voice say.  
"She's going to be just fine." someone else said. You slowly opened your eyes, and felt that you were lying down o something soft. You groan slightly, still feeling a little bit of the pain. Now you fully opened your eyes, and saw everyone looking at you. Hermione, Ron, Harry and a nurse was around you. "Rachel?" someone said. You turn your head and saw Hermione leaning inward. You smile at her, and she hugged you. You would have hugged her back, but you didn't have the strength. "Rachel, what happened?" Ron asked as you look over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione broke away. "I-i...honestly don't know." you said weakly. Then you coughed once or twice. The nurse looked at you for a second and walked off. She came back later with a green gooey liquid. She poured it into a cup and handed it to you. It looked like it was boiling, it had bubbles popping on the surface. "Drink it, you'll feel better." the nurse said. You slowly sat up, and watched the bubbles pop as you held the cup in your hands. Ron and Hermione looked at it in disgust. You shut your eyes, and chugged it down your throat. It tasted horrible. Words can't even describe how disgusting it tasted and felt in your mouth. When you finished the last drop of it, you handed the cup back to the nurse, and she walked away again. You were holding it in, but let out a few coughs. Hermione giggled a little. You smile back at her. You were just happy she was ok. "Why'd you protect me?" she asked suddenly as if she was reading your mind. You look at her surprised.  
"Why wouldn't i?" you reply. She just stared at you in shock and happiness. "I'ver never actually had friends like you guys, and i couldn't bear losing you guys." you said sadly. You looked away from Hermione and looked down at your hands. "C'mere." you said suddenly. You forced your arms to move and you held them up. "Group hug." you said with a smile. Hermione was the first one to hug you. Ron scooched in and hugged you too. Harry then finished the group hug. The pain in your tired arms hurt, but it was worth it.


	9. Professer McGonnegals Class

After the group hug, you ask, "How long was I out for"  
"Not long, around 10 minutes or so." Ron answered. "Rachel, thank you." Hermione suddenly said.  
"It was no big deal, i mean, you're my best friend." you said. She looked at you and smiled. There was a pause, but Harry broke the silence. "There's still time, we should get to class." he said. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, and said,  
"Yeah, we should, or Professor McGonagall would be furious." she said. You nodded your head slightly in agreement. You slowly got to the side of the bed and got up. You were still a little weak, but you managed.

Soon you reached the room with the moving staircases, and you were in front of the group, in case you fell again. The 4 of you kept walking until you reached the floor where Transfiguration was. You all went stood by the door, and Harry knocked on the it. No reply came. He opened the door to find everyone looking at you. "Rachel?" you heard Professor McGonagall's voice. You look around, trying to look for her, then Hermione directed your attention to the cat sitting at the front of the room. "Rachel, are you alright?" the cat spoke out. Whoa...what? you thought. The cat started walking forwards towards you and it morphed into Professor McGonagall. "I'm fine, professor, thank you." you reply a bit surprised. "Well then, the four of you take a seat, we will begin class." she said. You took a seat beside Hermione, as Ron and Harry sat in the other 2 desks beside yours and Hermione's. Professor McGonagall explained how to transform into animals. "Just think of an animal, but think of it clearly, and point your wand to yourself, and say, 'Amorphous'." she said. (I made the whole thing up. xD) She did it to herself to show the class as an example, and she morphed back into a cat. "Be careful, you must think very clearly, or who knows what you might turn into." she warned. There were a few giggles and chuckles throughtout the classroom. "You may begin." she said.  
Then there was a scatter of 'Amophouses' through the classroom, as everyone morphed into something. Some succeeded, some only morphed halfway, and some didn't change at all. There were bursts of laughter when everyone saw Ron. He was at least part of every animal you can think of. He had a snake for a tail, and got spooked out by it. He started running around the room yelling. Harry tried to do it, but only managed to do half of it. He had the body and head of an owl, but the ears of a human. It was actually quite funny, he still had his glasses on him. You turn over to look at Hermione, and she pointed her wand at herself, and said,  
"Amorphous." Then she strted to grow furry and shrank. Soon, she was an orange cat, a tabby. "Meow, I say." she joked as she jumped up on the desk. You giggled a bit as you pet her head. She purred. You had the idea of a bird inside you mind, you loved animals, especially birds. "Hermione, promise you won't eat me when i morph into an animal." you told her.  
"I promise." she said. You close your eyes, and think of a bird. You pointed your wand to yourself and said,  
"Amorphous." You began to shink, and you felt feathers growing on you. After you finished morphing, you looked at yourself, and looked at your wings and tail feathers. You were black with a red daimond mark on your head, and you had black wings with red tips. You were one of those smaller birds.  
"Oh cool!" you said. You flapped your wings, trying to get airborn, but you couldn't fly yet. You managed to get as far as the desk, and went beside Hermione.  
"You know, you're looking awfully delicious." Hermione joked. You laughed and you started flapping your wings again. You got up to Hermione's head and gently pecked her. She shook her head and you jumped back down to the surface of the desk. You both look over to Ron and Harry. Hermione giggled a bit.  
"I'm gonna help Ron and Harry." she said.  
"Good luck trying to fly." she said.  
"Yeah." you answer. She jumped off the desk and landed gracefully on her paws. She started running to Ron who was still panicking. You started flapping your wings again, and was soon airborn. You were hovering above your desk, only by a few centimetres, you were still trying to get control of your wings. You flew close to the ceiling, and then something caught your eye...

-Draco's POV  
(Remember he's taking class with Rachel.) --"You may begin." McGonagall said. You heard everyone start shouting 'Amorphous'. Soon, you saw Weasley running around with different parts of animals for each body part. You laughed at him. What a pathetic loser. you thought. You got up and wanted to change into a snake to freak everyone out, but you heard a meow behind you, and turned around to see Granger. Rachel was beside her. You watched her as she closed her eyes, and she pointed her wand at herself, and say 'Amophous'. She strted to shrink, and soon, she jumped up on the desk as a bird. Even as a bird, she looked beautiful. You watched her try to fly higher and higher, trying to get control of her wings. This gave you an idea. You pointed your wand to yourself, and said,  
"Amorphous." You changed into a small white bird, but you had the same blue eyes. You started to flap your wings and got airborn. You got the hang of flying really fast. Whoa, this was easier then I thought. you thought to yourself. You started flying towards Rachel...

-Rachel's POV-

--You saw a white bird about your size coming towards you. It was slightly bigger then you. You were still trying to get used to flying, when the white bird came up to you. You looked at them, and noticed something. Hey...wait a minute. you thought to yourself. You would recognize those eyes anywhere.  
"What is it Draco?" you ask a bit stubbornly.  
"Well, you know my name already, then that saves us time." he said. You glared at him and turned around to continue practise flying. "You got the letter, didn't you?" you heard him say behind you. You stopped moving forward, and you turned around. "I suppose you got it too then." you said. He nodded his head.  
"Follwo me." you told him as you flew towards the ground. You flew under your chair, hoping nobody saw you. He followed you and went under the chair too, and stood in front of you. "What do you want?" you ask him again.  
"Nothing"  
You look at him suspiciously.  
"It's not nothing, I can tell by your face. What is it?" you ask him.  
"I said nothing." he replied. You weren't about to give up that easily. You quickly hopped behind him and you used your wing to pull him backwards, now he was falling, you put your wing to his neck, and you thretened him. "Tell me, or else"  
"Or else what?" You pecked his head, and he responded with a loud,  
"OW!" He raised his wing to his head and rubbed the spot you pecked him on. "Tell me." "No." You pecked him again, and he responded with the same answer.  
"I said, tell me"  
"Well..." You raised your head again, ready to peck him again, when he gave in.  
"Okay! Okay...just...stop pecking my head." he said. He was still rubbing the top of his head. You let him go and he stoof back up. You stodd across from him, so now you were looking into his eyes. "Since you--" he started. He was cut off with Ron's yelling and screaming when he ran by the chair you and Draco was under. Oh my god Hermione! Help the poor guy already! you shout in your head. You turned your head to watch Ron run around the classroom. Soon, you saw Hermione's paws chasing after him. "Ron! Stop running! Let me help you!" she yelled after him. You giggle a little, Ron was still different parts of animals all over. Then you rememebred Harry, you looked over to him, and he still trying to get rid of his human ears. You giggle a little, but directed your attention back to Draco.  
"Sorry, you were saying?" you said. You still had a smile on your face. "Since you were going to come over to my manor for winter break, I just wanted to get to know you a bit better, so it wouldn't seem so akward." he said.  
"Is that it?" you ask.  
"What do you mean 'is that it'?" he asked.  
"I had to threaten you, peck your head, and made you trip backwrds, just so you could talk with me?" you said.  
"Uh...I guess so." "Ugh"  
You raised your wing to your face and put it on your forehead and shook your head. "So, what do you want to know about me?" you ask him.  
"I have been meaning to ask a question." he said shyly. "Yeah?" you sid bluntly.  
"Well...that is"  
"What?" "Uh..um"  
"What is it?" "Will"  
"Say it, or i'm leaving." you said while turning around, you flexed your wings and stuck your tail feathers in the air, getting ready to fly off.

"Will you go to the Yule ball with me??"

You slowly put your wings down, and you turned around. He had his eyes shut and he had his head dropped down. You looked at him.  
"You're not kidding?" you said after a pause. He shook his head.  
"I...i wanted to ask you before..." he said. Draco, is asking me, to the Yule ball? I've heard rumors, he's the...Slytherin Prince? This shocked you, 3 people asked you to go to the Yule ball, Harry, Draco, and your secret admirer. But, I've already agreed with Harry, how am i suppose to tell him without hurting him? you ask yourself. You look at him and you saw his face had a sad expression, he knew what you were thinking.  
"Draco...someone's already asked me, and I agreed to go with them..." you said quietly.  
"Oh...I see." he say quietly. He hopped and turned around and got ready to fly away, he held up his wings and had his tail feathers in the air. You quickly hopped in front of him and you put your wings around him. (It's kinda akward to hug when you're birds. xD Oh well, go with the story! xD) You put your head beside his and hugged him. You saw his wings go down slowly. "I'm sorry." you whisper. "It's not that i'm saying i won't go with you Draco, you just asked a little too late." you whispered.  
You hopped back and looked in his eyes, you didn't know if it would show or not if you smiled, but you did anyway. "There's always next time." you said getting his hopes up.  
"Remember. Ask. Earlier. Next. Time." you said as you gently poked his forehead with your feather on your wing. You could see him smiling, even though he had a beak, his smile was visable. "Ok." he replied quietly. You thought about it, The only reason he would ask me, is because he cares about me. Huh. Looks like Harry, Hermione and Ron aren't the only ones who care about me. Draco does too. Heavy. you thought to yourself. But the main thing was...he cared about me. you think. You couldn't help but smile. You hopped closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. (It's kinda akward kissing with a beak, but OH WELL! xD) It was hard to kiss with a beak, but you managed to give him a small kiss. He was speechless. You smiled again, and flew away to help Hermione with Harry and Ron.

"Ron! Stop running! I'm trying to help!" you yell at him while he's running around screaming. You gave up and groaned. You flew right in front of his face, and he almost tripped. You giggled at how many different colors his face was. "Ron, let me help, don't move." you told him. "Now, think of ONE, animal, Ron, ONE animal." you told him. He did as he was told, and he raised his wand and said,  
"Amorphous!" He said it kind of whimpery, but this time, he succeeded. He morphed into something small, he morphed into a rat. "Ron." you said as you flew down to the ground to look at him.  
"All that, because you couldn't picture a rat?" you ask him a little annoyed. He nodded his head slightly, you could tell he was embarassed. You laugh and tap his head. "Be careful. I'm gonna go help Harry now, wanna come?" you ask him.  
"No, I'm gonna explore around a bit, who knows where i could fit now that i'm a rat." he said deciously. He pattered off and you flew towards Hermione who was in front of Harry.  
"Need any help here?" you ask Hermione. You look at Hermione who's face was kind of annoyed. Harry still had his ears on hiw owl body. You giggle again. "Harry?" you said as you flew onto his head.  
"What"  
"I have an idea." "Tell me"  
"It's going to hurt though"  
"Is it going to help me"  
"Maybe"  
Then he paused for a second.  
"Fine." "What is it?" he asked.  
"First, try again." you told him. He pointed his wand to himself and closed his eyes shut, and said,  
"Amorphous." There was a spark from his wand, but nothing happened. He opened one of his eyes to see what happened. Seeing that it didn't work, as punishment, you peck him on his head hard. "OW!" he yelled out.  
"What was that for??" "I told you it would hurt." "This is your brilliant idea?" "Yeah, I'm going ot keep pecking you until you get it right."

(I'll finish off in the next part, i'm so tired...sorry...) 


End file.
